


波多马克水倒流番外二—催眠

by BerilHally



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerilHally/pseuds/BerilHally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就是上一个番外里提到的沙发上的那一次啦<br/>Bucky去做心理咨询，心理咨询师对他进行了一次催眠</p>
            </blockquote>





	波多马克水倒流番外二—催眠

Bucky从心理诊疗室出来的时候，Steve立即从诊室外走廊的长椅上起身并抬头看了一眼墙上的挂钟：47分钟。

Bucky居然和心理咨询师独处了47分钟，Steve露出一个欢欣的笑容的走上前到Bucky身边：“Bucky你和这位医生—”

他话还没说完就从里面冲出来一个外表优雅干练但是现在已然火冒三丈的女医生：“Barnes先生！Barnes先生！哎你—”她上前一步拉住Bucky的手臂：“你至少要让我解除催眠吧！注意听—”

Bucky Barnes“今天的”心理咨询师Alicia Straka女士深吸一口气正准备说出她的口令突然听到美国队长疾声呼喊了一句“危险！”，紧接着眼前一花嘴上就感受到了手掌温暖的触感，等她反应过来美国队长已经一手用力捂住她的嘴挡在他前面，而她的病人不知为何似乎被弹开到了离她几步远的地方。

她发出呜呜的抗议声试图说明她只是要帮Bucky解除催眠有什么危险的，但是美国队长继续捂着她的嘴无奈的笑，然后向Bucky的位置偏头示意了一下：“我是说你危险。”

Alicia转头看向他的病人，她的病人如刀似剑的锋利眼神钉在她的脸上，她下意识的一把抓住了美国队长坚实的手臂，尽管他高大的身躯几乎已经完全将她罩住，Alicia还是想再向后躲一躲。

Steve估计医生已经没有再说话的欲望松开了捂住她的嘴的手，不过还是做了一个噤声的手势，医生立即点头，Steve抱歉的对她微笑后转向Bucky：“我和医生单独聊聊，Bucky你在外面等我一下好么？”

Bucky点点头，安静的走到长椅边上坐了下来。

Steve转身面向Bucky的心理医生：“抱歉女士，让你受惊了，”他微微躬身右臂向前：“我有些事情想跟你确认一下，请。”

 

Steve伸出右手：“我想女士你来之前他们应该已经跟你介绍过了，我是Steve Rogers。”

Alicia也伸出右手：“Alicia Straka，很高兴认识你，队长，叫我Alicia就好。”

Steve的右手停顿了两秒后收回但是几乎没有用力，对于这样的女孩子他总觉得自己无论多么小心都不为过：“很抱歉今天发生这样的状况…但是我想你应该也清楚Bucky的基本情况，所以我能否询问一下，是发生了什么？”

Alicia抿了抿嘴唇有些惭愧的微笑：“我给他催眠，之前都还算顺利，但是突然他就起身出来了，看刚才的情况可能是…他的攻击欲望在增强但是他不想伤害我。”

Steve终于轻轻的松了口气：“你们是在针对解决什么问题？”

Alicia看了一眼房门，为难的眨眨眼：“队长…这个恐怕…”

Steve愣怔了片刻然后恍然：“哦！对！啊抱歉我不该问—”

Alicia也松了口气：“我作为Barnes先生的心理咨询师确实不方便透露，你可以亲自问他—”

“我明白，我明白！”Steve举起手示意了一下，然后诚恳的注视着对方：“非常感谢。”

Alicia笑着摇摇头但是紧接着皱起眉：“但是我还没有解除他的催眠，这样的话…”

Steve下意识的回头望了一眼房门又转过头有些不安：“Bucky他警惕性比较高，说实在的Alicia你是第一个跟他顺利独处超过半个小时的心理医生，但是现在这种情况…如果这次不解除催眠的话会有什么后果？”

Alicia抿抿嘴唇叹了口气：“锚点不解除问题倒不大，反正以后他再来我这儿还是要用到，但是这次的催眠，如果没有我的口令大概需要他下一次睡眠结束再清醒之后才可以解除，按理说这种深度催眠过程一般人即使被中断应该也会很快进入睡眠但是他却非常清醒…”

“以后他还来你这儿？”Steve有些惊讶的眨眨眼睛。

Alicia也惊讶了：“心理咨询怎么可能一次就解决问题？”她思索了一下随即恍然，“啊我懂了，我知道他之前已经换掉四位心理咨询师，但是我知道他相信我，我也有信心能比之前的几位做得好。”

“我不是说这个Alicia…”Steve忍不住笑。

“我知道Barnes的潜意识自我防卫机制非常强烈，我不是你们军方的人，没有他们那么多的规章和戒心，也许对Barnes而言我的威胁小了很多，他因此比较放松…”Alicia一锤定音的挥手，“他只要没意见，下次带他来我这儿。”

“我其实是想说…”Steve似觉有趣的打量着眼前这位踌躇满志的女医生：“你不会怕么？”

“呃…”Alicia卡了一下，似乎才意识到这个问题，她深吸一口气双眼发亮的盯着Steve：“你会保护我的吧？”

Steve终于笑出了声：“当然。”

Alicia满意的点点头：“有美国队长保护我，没什么好怕的。”

“那好吧，”Steve微微颔首：“非常感谢你，女士。”

“我的荣幸，队长。“

临出门之前Alicia还是放心不下的叮嘱：“他睡醒后可能会头痛还有…”

“还有？”Steve有些紧张的看着对方。

Alicia立即笑笑：“不是什么太大的问题队长你别担心…他可能会有攻击倾向但应该不会太严重…”Alicia压低声音：“队长你打得过他吧？”

Steve无语的瞪着对方，停顿了半天：“我是打得过他但是…”

“锚点的功效小于本能，”Alicia却似十分轻松，“只是可能有点肢体冲突，如果是别人可能会有点危险，”Alicia说着点了点自己的鼻尖，“但是他潜意识里对你非常重视，所以不会有什么大问题的。”

Steve打开门看了一眼正坐在长椅上的Bucky，他现在有点不确定是不是应该强迫Bucky进来解除催眠比较好了，他实在是不想跟Bucky打架，但是如果强迫Bucky进来解除催眠那大概他和Bucky十有八九是要先打一架…

而听到开门声的Bucky抬起头望过来，非常鲜明的期待的眼神，无辜又孩子气，Steve认命的叹了口气最后看一眼Alicia：“希望你说的是真的。”

“我说的当然是真的，我怎么会欺骗美国队长！”

 

回程的路上Steve有点拿不准Bucky是不是正常。

按理说每次心理咨询结束之后Bucky都会有点安静，有的时候甚至会安静一路直到回到家里才会再一次稍微活泼一点，不过也不是没有若无其事的情况，但是今天—

“Steve，可以换我来开车，然后你就可以专心的看我了。”Bucky的视线盯着前方的道路却突然开口。

“咳…”Steve不好意思的咳了一声，“不用，不用Buck，我开就好。”

“我不会开到人行道上去的，你不相信我？”Bucky微微抿起嘴唇委屈的盯着Steve。

Steve无奈的瞟了他一眼，干脆不说话了，好吧，大概Alicia说的只是最差情况，事实上他完全不需要太担心。

 

回到家后Bucky坐在沙发上开始发呆，Steve谨慎的盯着他看了一会儿从厨房给他倒了杯橙汁放在他手边，柔声开口：“Bucky？愿意跟我说说么？”

Bucky慢慢的转过头盯着Steve，眼神乖顺而茫然但是没有说话，Steve忍不住伸出手揉了揉对方的头发：“你还想换人么？如果不需要那么Alicia以后就是你的心理咨询师了好不好？”

Bucky偏头思索了一下，似乎在回忆“谁是Alicia”，最后点了点头：“她挺好的。”

Steve开心的笑起来，他点点头，拍拍Bucky的手背：“你辛苦了。”然后凑上前贴着Bucky的嘴唇轻轻的吻了他一下。

Bucky立即右手扯过Steve的衣领回吻，左手从对方的腋下穿过扣住他的肩胛骨倾身向前将Steve压上了沙发，Steve配合的不断加深这个吻，但是很快他嘴唇上的刺痛让他忍不住抬手抵住Bucky的前胸将他推开中止这个吻：“Bucky别…别咬我啊…”

Steve边说边忍不住笑。但是Bucky却右手向上滑到Steve的颈后将他拉近，左手扯开了Steve衬衫的衣领，衣扣崩开的时候Steve终于隐约察觉到有什么事情不对…Bucky好像…变的粗暴了？

在他愣怔的片刻Bucky突然一口咬上了他的颈侧，这一下猝不及防而且非常的用力，Steve完全是下意识的本能反应膝盖就顶在了本来覆在他身上的Bucky的腰腹。

“嘶…”Steve抬起手指抚上颈间的伤口忍不住轻轻的抽气，他扫了一眼指尖鲜红的血迹然后随意的甩甩手，却立即直起上身去够因为他这一记没轻没重的膝袭而微微躬起身子的Bucky：“对不起Bucky，我没注意…你还好么？”

Bucky右手掩在腰间低着头不动，让Steve有些紧张的去握住对方搭在沙发上沿的金属手：“很痛？呃…我其实…”

Bucky突然抬起头，在微微凌乱的发丝后那双水润的灰绿色瞳孔里闪过锋锐与寒光，让Steve悚然一惊即刻调动起全身的战斗神经迅速收回手脚转身跳下沙发，Steve想避开那个眼神，那个—捕猎者的眼神—

Steve背对着Bucky但是脑子里已经转回到Alicia之前的提醒全身的肌肉都开始绷紧备战：“Bucky我想我们还是—”

“Steve，别走。”

Bucky的语气不带任何杀气或攻击性，非常柔和，渗透出的一丝丝哀求简直让人心碎。

Steve忍不住责备自己的疑神疑鬼，他放松下来叹了口气想转过身：“Bucky…”

他的身体刚刚侧过不到30度的角度，Bucky突然冲上来金属左臂顺势扣在Steve暴露出的右侧肩颈的夹角，右手捏住他的右臂的关节凭借他整个人的体重将Steve往他们两人左侧的沙发上带。

Steve即刻间全身的肌肉暴起左手向后去拉Bucky的手肘，右手手肘硬生生的顶开Bucky的握力屈起向后一个肘击，右脚则别进对方的右脚内侧想用一个过肩摔将粘在他身上的人甩开。

Bucky发出一声痛苦的闷哼让Steve忍不住撤回自己的右手：“Bucky？”

但就在同时Bucky的机械臂在Steve的肩窝处收紧了，锁骨的剧痛让Steve不可避免的脚下一个踉跄，那个过肩摔的动作就完不成了，他耳边的金属臂的机械校准声却并没有停止，Steve一阵惊慌：“Bucky你—”

紧接着他就被Bucky压在了沙发上，左手陷进沙发叠在自己的身下，右手则被Bucky用一个标准的擒拿反扣在腰上，同时Bucky横过的左前臂压在他的肩线上固定住他的身体，右肩骨的拉扯发出一声清响，Steve咬紧了牙却忍不住苦笑。

之前自己还跟Alicia说打得过Bucky呢…

被压制的姿势让Steve无法回头，所以在Bucky低下头含住他的耳垂的时候，Steve的身体下意识的一颤。

“Steve…Steve…别走…”

Bucky一边啃咬着他的耳廓一边低喃他的名字，他的衬衫在之前已经被Bucky扯开，这让现在Bucky沿着肩颈线一路舔吻的动作没有受到任何阻碍，温暖的呼吸和湿热的舌头逡巡在他的皮肤上，让Steve的脊椎流窜过一阵难以言喻的战栗，他分不清楚那其中有多少是欲望，又有多少是恐惧。

他尝试性的试图抽出右手，Bucky却立即加大了力气，Steve闭了闭眼睛努力平复自己的情绪，尽量轻松的开口，带着点恰到好处的委屈：“Bucky…右手…你弄疼我了…”

Bucky正在亲吻他的背脊的动作倏然停住，很快Steve感觉到覆在他身上的人直起了身子，对他的右手的锁扣的力量也有一丝丝的松动，接着他感觉到Bucky的呼吸喷洒在他的手肘上，他大概能猜到Bucky的动作，弯着腰，仔细观察着他的手臂，所以抱歉了Buck—

Steve的右手突然用力屈起，俯卧的姿势不易于肘击的发力，但是毕竟是人身体当中最具攻击力的关节之一，而攻击目标又是Bucky的鼻梁，Steve没有留力，他相信Bucky的反应速度。

果然，Bucky的右手在千钧一发之际迅速收回挡在了自己的鼻子前面，但是这一击仍然让Bucky控制不住的后仰，Steve趁机从被压制的姿势中脱离出来翻下沙发，顺手将Bucky拨开，自己则立即后退，站在几步之外盯着Bucky。

Bucky缓缓的站起来，放下自己的右手，他的鼻子很红，好在并没有流血，不过—

Steve仔细的观察着对方鼻梁的角度，看起来依然很挺拔：“骨折了么？”

Bucky偏头似乎仔细感受了一下，然后摇了摇头，他的大眼睛来回晃了一圈最后试探着和Steve对视，迟疑着想凑上前：“Steve…”

“站在那儿别动，”Steve举起一只手，面对着Bucky小心翼翼的停下的脚步和立即委屈起来的表情，丝毫不为所动：“你先说清楚，你想干什么？”

Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，无辜的睁大眼睛：“和你做爱。”

“好，”Steve点点头，“好，”他边说边脱下自己的衬衫扔给Bucky，Bucky懵懵懂懂的接过来，看了一眼又抬起头茫然的望着Steve。

“你扯坏了我的衬衫…”

“什么？”

Steve一边挥手打断Bucky一边走向Bucky：“咬破了我的嘴唇和脖子…拉伤了我的肩膀…”

Bucky听着Steve的话，瞪向Steve右肩上的淤青，又将视线依次扫过Steve的颈侧和嘴唇，眼睛越睁越大。

Steve一把扯过他的前襟可以压低的声音却十分清晰：“你刚才还把我按在沙发上不让我动…我建议你最好想清楚再回答我，你是想跟我做爱，还是想跟我打架？”

“呃…”Bucky瞠目结舌。

“做爱，行，打架，也可以，但是两个不能一起来，你选一个，我们现在就开始。”

Bucky眨着眼睛，视线从Steve身上的伤口到自己手里的衬衫，再到地面上散落的几颗扣子，终于脸色惨白的将自己的行为全部串联了起来：“对不起我…”

“选一个。”Steve打断了他。

Bucky深吸一口气，有些微弱的开口：“做爱？”

“好。”Steve点点头，转身走向他们的卧室，Bucky眼睁睁看着他离开却站在原地一动不敢动。

但是很快Steve就回来了，Bucky瞪着对方将润滑剂和安全套扔到沙发上，然后走到他身前开始解他的衣扣。

Bucky浑身僵硬的由着Steve摆弄，直到Steve抬手环过他的后颈温柔的吻落在他的嘴唇上，Bucky才终于长出一口气放松了下来。

沙发不是足够的宽，Steve一只手扣住沙发靠背的上沿，一只手环住Bucky的脖子拉着对方覆在自己身上，身体柔软而顺从，他睁大了眼睛看着Bucky，眼神不复刚才的严厉，显得迷蒙而缠绵。Bucky将绵密却极轻的吻一个又一个的落在对方的嘴唇上，小心的用舌尖碰触对方被自己咬伤的耳廓和颈侧，手指剥掉Steve的长裤，探进他的身体沾了润滑剂耐心的扩张。

Bucky一边摸索着Steve体内的敏感点一边低声道歉，Steve摇了摇头，被体内的手指撩拨的气息不稳，说话断断续续：“…陪着…你…”

“什么？”Bucky有些疑惑的抽出手指拿过安全套，用牙齿咬着单手撕开，在Steve的帮助下套好，然后急切的进入Steve的体内，他满足的叹气一边缓慢的抽插一边伸手顺过Steve汗湿的头发：“你刚才说什么？”

Steve因为Bucky的撞击而皱眉，张了张嘴只能呻吟却说不出话，他的手指陷进Bucky的肩膀将Bucky拉近嘴唇贴近Bucky的耳朵：“…陪着你…唔…不会走…绝不…”

Bucky钉在原处睁大了眼睛，突然他迫切得有些狼狈的撑起自己的身体和Steve对视，他心里的感情山呼海啸，但是刚刚的经历造成的后怕还没有消散，这让他在缓慢又有力的在Steve体内进进出出的同时，抬手抚上对方眉骨的指尖带着过分压制之后的颤抖，落在对方嘴唇上的吻也轻柔得如同一片落叶。

“Steve…Steve…”Bucky贴着Steve的嘴唇呼唤他的名字，一遍又一遍，像信徒虔诚的诵经，像巫师起死回生的咒语，像阿波罗的祭司永不落空的预言，那其中的孤注一掷的笃定让Steve的心柔软得一塌糊涂：“我在….”

Steve的话音有些模糊，但是Bucky显然听到了，他结束他们的吻，下身的动作不停却偏头将自己埋在Steve的肩窝，双手交叠将Steve整个人扣在怀里：“继续…说给我听…”

Steve抓着Bucky的头发，嘴唇贴着他的后耳廓：“Bucky我在…我在…”

Steve知道Bucky看似坚固的铠甲下隐藏着累累伤痕，Steve知道他无法立即探知Bucky所有的恐惧与不安，但是他会一直守着他，他会一点一滴将它们都消磨干净，用足够长的时间，用足够多的机会。  
End


End file.
